Love Thy Enemy
by DephsXylex
Summary: Sora is in the Tokyo Co-Ed All Star Soccer Game and she's playing to win. Taiora. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but my birthday is in two months...

Tokyo's Co-Ed All Star Soccer Game, the most prestige tournament in all of Japan and here I was playing in it as part of Japan's A team.

The game worked differently than most games did. This was treated much like the US's All Star baseball game, the players were from all different teams. We were nominated by our high school's team and then chosen by a board made of the coaches from the top colleges. They sent the scouts out to watch us and ultimately recruit us. Team's were random, both made with an equal amount of girls and boys on each. We wore our team jerseys with a special sleeveless all star jersey over top of it. That was what I was in now as I walked onto the field. I had to get to the center for the coin toss. I was the captain.

Team B's captain and the ref were already there and I came up, shaking the ref's hands first, then turning to the man across from me. Tall, handsome and cocky. You could tell a lot from a soccer player's posture. His giant poof of brown hair didn't hurt anything. I shook his hand as I inconspicuously rolled my eyes. I needed to take him down a peg or two.

"Ok, Takenouchi, you're going to call. Which would you like?" the ref said.

I thought about what my friend Koushiro told me one time, heads was heavier and it was just slightly more likely to fall downwards.

"I'll take tails."

The coin was tossed and landed heads up and I was secretly excited. I didn't care which goal we got, but I knew the team did. We got the ball first, and I just happened to be the center. Unfortunately, so was the other team's captain.

Number five, the other team's captain, was on my ass and had been the whole game so far. It was like he had vendetta against me. I didn't even have the ball, and he was going to make damn sure that I didn't get it either.

I quickly faked right, then sped off to the left finally open to receive the ball. One of my teammates passed it to me, happy to be rid of it and get all of the defenders off of her and give them to me. I had my own personal asshole though. They didn't need to worry about it.

Left, right, right. I had to get past him and he wasn't going to fall for the same trick again. He was trying to take the ball from me, but I'd be damned if I let him. Instead, I spun around and passed it to my teammate. As I did so I tripped over the man's leg. Luckily the ball was already in play elsewhere on the field.

"Bastard," I mumbled as I raced towards the goal. Seconds later one of the midfielders hit the ball my way where I headed it into the goal. Fifteen minutes in and we finally had the first goal. I looked towards the other captain, hoping I had wiped the smug look off of his face, and I had. Now he was glowering instead. Now I was going to play the cocky one instead.

The second half of the game went much like the first for me. Number five was on me like white on rice. I was out of tricks though, and without me no one could get past the goal keeper. The only good news was that none of them could score a goal either. Then, just as soon as it had started, the game was over and we had won.

"Takenouchi!" my teammates screamed, piling around me. They hoisted me into the air, tossing me up and down as they chanted my name. I grinned as I looked around for the bushy haired captain from the other team. He was looking a little downtrodden, but his teammates were clapping him on the back and trying to make him feel better. I felt a little guilty, but this match was all of our big breaks and I had to win it, no matter how much I hurt Mr. Bushy-hair to do it.

Eventually they put me down. I had to go meet with the ref and number five. Shaking hands to secure no hard feelings and tell the other that they played a good game.

I trotted out, the team still celebrating on the side. First number five and I shook the ref's hand, then we turned to each other. He grasped my hand warmly, lopsided grin on his face. "Good game."

I grinned back. "You too."

And that was when something odd happened. Brown eyes and hair started slipping towards the ground. Down they went until I realized that he was down on one knee.

"Sora, I have loved you as long as I have known you. We've been friends since our 'kaasan's met when we were infants. We've had our fights, most notably when we were twelve and I threw up in your hat, but we've gotten through them, mostly over a good game of soccer. That's why I thought that it would only be appropriate if I asked you thus here, at the most important game of our lives to date and by far the most important one that we've played against each other. You may have always won the games, but I'm hoping today you let me win. Will you marry me, Sora?"

I stared, unsure of what to say. Words wouldn't be enough to portray what I wanted to, so I pulled him up to me and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. The crowd broke out into a round of applause and I broke the kiss off, placing my mouth next to his ear. "Of course I will, Taichi."

Maybe there was something to 'Love thy enemy.'

A/n: I had Hawk Nelson's Crazy Love stuck in my head yesterday and this popped out from it. In case you haven't heard the song, this is the specific part that I had that got me into this:

We're the ones who  
believe in the things unseen  
This home, this body is  
the in-between  
We're the ones who fight  
down on our knees  
Who dare to love our enemies (love enemies)

If you haven't heard it, I highly suggest it.

The other reason for this fic is that I needed happy Taiora. I have been in a depressive state, which is definitely showing up in how quick these last few chapters of UE came out. I needed to write something happy before I went off the deep end and it'll be a few chapters before I can do that for UE. This didn't want to leave me alone, so now I get to be happy about it. Hope you guys enjoyed.

DephsXylex

PS- I don't know anything about soccer, hence the lack of the game. I hope what I did put was correct. Please correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
